S(He) Love Her
by LiaKim95
Summary: 'I got you.' . "Pangeran SMB menyukai Baekhyun". "Berada di dekatnya tidak baik untuk jantungku." LuBaek ChanBaek. GS
1. Chapter 1

**S(He) love Her**

**By: LiaKim95**

**Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Lu Han ,Park Chanyeol, and etc**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship, School Life, Hurt**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: GS! AU! OOC! Bahasa berantakan! Ide cerita pasaran dll.**

**Disclaimer: Story is mine, Baekhyun is mine#plakk, cast milik Tuhan beserta orang tuanya. Cuma minjem namanya doang kok**

**Happy Reading~~~**

"Wah... yeppuda!"

"Ah... yeppo~~"

"Apa dia seorang putri?"

Pujian-pujian yang terdengar itu memenuhi koridor SMG High School -sekolah khusus wanita- saat seorang yeoja berambut coklat panjang berjalan ke arah ruang kepala sekolah. Yeoja dengan mata bulat bersinar dan senyum manisnya itu membuat banyak siswi yang berada di sekitar koridor itu berdecak kagum. Mereka memang harus mengakui bahwa siswi baru itu sungguh cantik.

"YA! BYUN BAEKHYUN! BERHENTIII!"

Sebuah teriakan yang terdengar membahana itu membuat aura kekaguman yang sejak tadi melingkupi koridor langsung berubah menjadi kacau. Seorang yeoja mungil dengan rambut yang digulung tinggi terlihat menaiki skateboard-nya dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dikatakan pelan sehingga siswi-siswi di koridor itu harus segera menyingkir.

"Hey! Kau! Cepat minggir!" teriak Baekhyun kepada seorang yeoja yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam sejak kedatangannya. Yeoja yang menjadi pusat kekaguman tadi malah membeku saat mata bulatnya menatap Baekhyun yang kini semakin dekat dengannya.

"AWASSS!" teriak Baekhyun sambil mencoba menghentikan skateboardnya saat yeoja itu hanya terdiam dan tidak beranjak dari tempatnya.

BRUKKK!

"Aww... appo..." ringis Baekhyun saat tubuh mungilnya bertabrakan dengan tubuh yeoja yang merupakan murid baru itu.

"Ah... gwaenchana?" tanya Baekhyun saat yeoja yang ada di bawahnya hanya membisu. Matanya malah memandang lurus ke arah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat yeoja itu hanya memandang lurus kepadanya,"Hey, are you okay?" tanyanya lagi sambil menepuk pelan bahu yeoja itu.

"Oh.. aku baik-baik saja." Sahut yeoja itu setelah tersadar dari lamunannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis. Yeoja mungil itu kemudian berdiri dan menarik tangan yeoja yang ditabraknya tadi hingga kini mereka berdua berhadapan.

"Maaf ya. Seharusnya tadi aku lebih berhati-hati." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menepuk bahu yeoja di depannya. Berniat membersihkan debu yang menempel pada seragam yeoja itu.

"G-gwaenchana. Aku yang seharusnya tadi menyingkir." Sahut yeoja itu dengan wajah memerah.

Baekhyun mengangguk lucu. Yeoja itu kemudian mengambil skateboardnya yang tergeletak tidak jauh darinya.

"YA! Byun Baekhyun! Cepat kesini! Sudah kukatakan berulang kali untuk tidak menaiki skateboad di koridor!"

Teriakan yeoja yang merupakan seasongnim itu membuat Baekhyun berjengit kaget. Yeoja itu kemudian secepat kilat berlari pergi. Meninggalkan teman-temannya yang masih cengo di tempat karena kelakukan ajaibnya dan melupakan yeoja yang tadi ditabraknya kini masih menatap ke arah punggung kecilnya yang semakin menjauh.

"YA! Jangan LARIII!"

Yeoja bermata bulat itu seakan tidak terpengaruh oleh teriakan nyaring dan suara koridor yang mulai kembali ramai. Matanya masih terpaku pada tempat dimana Baekhyun tadi menghilang. Sebuah senyum manis terlihat mengembang dibibirnya.

'I got you.'

.

.

.

.

"Perhatian semuanya. Hari ini kalian mendapat teman baru. Ayo Luhan, perkenalkan dirimu."

Yeoja yang sejak kedatangannya menjadi primadona itu kini tengah berdiri di hadapan teman-teman barunya yang masih memandang penuh kekaguman padanya. Tubuhnya yang lumayan tinggi membungkuk sopan kemudian tersenyum manis ke arah siswi-siswi yang ada di sana.

"Annyeong yeorobun. Perkenalkan namaku Xi Luhan. Aku pindahan dari China. Salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya." Ucap Luhan ramah dengan senyum yang masih terkembang di bibirnya.

Sambutan positif pun terdengar dari penghuni kelas di sana. Mata bulat Luhan kemudian menyusuri ke seluruh penjuru kelas untuk menatap teman-teman barunya. Desah kecewa terdengar lirih saat ia tidak mendapati sosok yang ingin ditemuinya.

"Baiklah, Luhan. Kau bisa duduk di-"

BRAK!

"Seasongnim! Maaf aku terlambat." Ucap seorang yeoja mungil tampak berdiri di depan pintu dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

Perhatian seluruh kelas pun langsung tertuju ke arah yeoja yang saat ini tengah mengeluarkan cengiran salah tingkahnya itu. "Maafkankan aku chigudeul~"

"Hah... kau lagi Baekhyun. Cepat duduk di tempatmu. Ah.. dan ini Luhan. Mulai hari ini dia akan menjadi teman sekamarmu di asrama."

Penjelasan singkat dari guru cantik itu membuat Baekhyun mengangguk paham. Yeoja imut itu kemudian menatap Luhan yang ternyata tengah menatapnya. Mata sipitnya terlihat membulat sekilas disusul senyum manis yang terukir di bibirnya.

"Ah..kau yang tadi. Salam kenal namaku Byun Baekhyun dan semoga kita bisa menjadi roomate yang rukun." Ucap Baekhyun masih dengan senyum manisnya.

Luhan hanya berdiri kaku di tempatnya. Yeoja manis itu sibuk menenangkan jantungnya yang tengah berdetak tidak karuan. Dia hanya bisa mengangguk kikuk untuk membalas ucapan Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, kalian bisa melanjutkan perkenalannya nanti. Sekarang buka halaman 45 dan catat soal yang ada di sana."

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kenapa kau pindah kesini Luhan?" tanya seorang siswi.

Sejak bel istirahat berbunyi sepuluh menit yang lalu, bangku Luhan langsung penuh oleh siswi-siswi yang mengerubunginya. Yeoja-yeoja itu bertanya dengan antusias mengenai hal apapun yang berkaitan dengan Luhan.

"Err... aku hanya ingin mencari suasana baru." Jawab Luhan sambil mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Kau sudah namjachingu Luhan?"

Uhuk! Pertanyaan itu membuat Luhan nyaris tersedak air liurnya sendiri. Yeoja manis itu hanya menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum salah tingkah.

"Jinjjayo? Padahal kau cantik sekali."

"Benar! Rasanya tidak mungkin yeoja secantik dirimu tidak mempunyai namjachingu."

"Ah... tapi tenang saja. Kau bisa ikut _blind date_ bersama kami. Kau tau, murid-murid di SMB yang berada di sebelah sekolah ini tampan-tampan lho." Ucap seorang siswi sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Mwo? Blind Date?" tanya Luhan bingung. Luhan memang tau jika sekolah ini bersebelahan dengan sekolah khusus namja, tapi dia tidak tau jika ada acara semacam itu.

Yeoja itu mengangguk,"Setiap hari minggu kami akan melakukan blind date dan melakukan kencan dengan siswa dari SMB. Kau tidak akan kecewa karena hampir semua siswanya berada di atas standar." Kekeh yeoja itu diikuti oleh yang lain.

"Tapi sayang, sang pangeran dari SMB itu malah menyukai Baekhyun. Tidak jarang dia kemari untuk menggoda Baekhyun."

Mata Luhan langsung membulat sempurna,"MWO?" teriaknya tanpa sadar.

Beberapa yeoja disana sedikit berjingkat,"Kau kenapa Luhan?"

"A-ani. Hanya kaget saja." Jawabnya kikuk.

"Meskipun Baekhyun tidak feminim tapi dia mempunyai pesona sendiri yang tidak dapat ditolak. Jadi, kurasa wajar jika pangeran dari SMB itu jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun."

Yeoja-yeoja disana mengangguk,"Benar. Baekhyun itu sangat ramah dan friendly."

"Dia pintar menyanyi dan memainkan piano."

"Cukup jago ngedance juga."

"Bisa beladiri."

"Selalu masuk sepuluh besar pada peringkat paralel."

"Dari keluarga orang kaya."

"Tapi sayang..."

"Dia pembangkang sejati jika berkaitan dengan peraturan." Ucap seorang yeoja untuk menutup ucapan bersahutan yang dilakukan oleh yeoja-yeoja sebelumnya.

Luhan terdiam mendengarkan. Menyimak baik-baik apa yang diucapkan oleh yeoja-yeoja di sekitarnya.

"Em.. maaf. Apa ada yang bernama Xi Luhan?" seorang yeoja tampak terdengar menyela pembicaraan yeoja-yeoja yang ada disana. Di depan pintu kelas mereka, terlihat seorang yeoja bermata bulat tengah berdiri dengan sebuah buku di tangannya.

"Ah.. ya, aku Luhan." Jawab Luhan sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

Yeoja berambut hitam panjang itu mengangguk pelan,"Perkenalkan aku Do Kyungsoo. Aku adalah salah satu anggota dewan siswa yang bertugas untuk memandumu dalam mengenalkan sekolah. Apa kau ada waktu? Aku ingin mengajakmu berkeliling sekolah."

"Baiklah. Teman-teman kita lanjutkan nanti oke?" ucap Luhan sambil berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo.

Yeoja-yeoja yang tadi mengerumuni Luhan hanya mengangguk sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Nah, ayo lewat sini."

Luhan dan Kyungsoo kemudian berjalan berdampingan di sepanjang koridor. Beberapa kali yeoja bermata bulat itu menjelaskan tempat-tempat yang mereka lewati.

"Ini adalah lapangan indoor SMG High School. Kebanyakan siswi lebih suka berolahraga disini. Yah.. tipikal cewek yang takut kulitnya hitam." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk ruangan yang ada di samping kirinya.

Luhan tertawa kecil,"Yah.. tipikal seorang perempuan."

Baru saja Kyungsoo dan Luhan ingin beranjak dari sana, namun suara sorakan yang terdengar ramai menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Eh? Kenapa ramai sekali? Bukankah saat jam istirahat tidak ada jam pelajaran?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya,"Mungkin hanya anak-anak club basket yang sedang bertanding atau Baekhyun yang sedang pamer keahliannya."

"Baekhyun?" tanya Luhan antusias.

"Iya, dia sekelas denganmu kan? Anak itu biasanya akan melakukan pertunjukkan dance dadakan dengan beberapa pengikutnya yang ikut menggila disana." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan malas.

"Bisakah kita melihatnya?"

"Baiklah, ayo masuk." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil membuka pintu lapangan indoor itu.

Kyungsoo yang semula menatap tanpa minat ke dalam lapangan itu langsung membulatkan matanya saat melihat dua sosok dengan perbedaan tinggi yang cukup mencolok tengah bertanding untuk merebutkan sebuah bola orange. Matanya semakin melebar saat melihat tiga sosok lain tengah duduk dengan tenang di bangku penonton.

"YA! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DISINI?! Teriak Kyungsoo dengan matanya yang melebar.

Suasana ramai yang berada disana langsung hening seketika. Beberapa yeoja yang tadi memberi semangat Baekhyun dan sosok di depannya langsung melarikan diri saat melihat Kyungsoo dalam mode marah. Baekhyun dan sosok di depannya yang sejak tadi asik dengan permainannya juga langsung melongo sambil menatap ke arah Kyungsoo.

Luhan langsung mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat sosok yang berhadapan dengan Baekhyun,'Namja?' batinnya bingung.

"Oh.. hai Kyungie.." sapa Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lebar ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Jangan 'hai' padaku Baekhyun! Dan kalian! Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk ke arah tiga namja yang ada disana.

Tiga namja yang dimaksud hanya melambai kecil,"Hai, baby. Seperti biasanya, selalu imut saat marah. Kami disini hanya ingin berkunjung dan tentu saja menemani pangeran manja itu." Jawab seorang namja berkulit tan dengan kedipan genitnya. Namja itu juga sepenuh hati mengabaikan deathglare dari namja lain yang berada di tengah lapangan.

'Pangeran?' batin Luhan sambil menatap namja tampan berambut redberry yang ada disamping Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mendengus sebal, matanya kemudian beralih ke arah namja yang berdiri di samping Baekhyun,"Dan kau Park Chanyeol! Bukankah sudah berulang kali kukatakan untuk tidak datang kemari saat jam sekolah?! Apa kau masih merasa kurang dengan hukuman dariku?"

Namja tampan dengan tubuh tinggi itu hanya tertawa kecil. Lengan panjangnya kemudian memeluk leher Baekhyun dari samping,"Aku tidak peduli dengan hukumanmu, baby Kyungsoo. Yang penting aku bisa bertemu dengan my baby smurf!"

Kyungsoo langsung memutar matanya bosan saat mendengar jawaban dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun sendiri berdecih sambil mencoba mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dari tubuh mungilnya.

'Jadi, dia pengeran SMB High School? Tidak terlalu tampan.' Batin Luhan mencela.

"Wow.. siapa dia? Putri baru di SMG High School kah?" tanya seorang namja berambut coklat yang kini berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo dan Luhan, diikuti oleh kedua namja yang lainnya.

Seorang namja berambut coklat dengan sudut bibirnya yang unik terdengar bersiul,"Wow...cantik juga." Ucapnya sambil melihat Luhan dari bawah ke atas.

Luhan hanya bisa menggeram dalam hati. Berusaha meredam emosinya agar tidak menghajar wajah beberapa namja yang sialnya tampan itu.

"Jangan menatap temanku dengan mesum begitu, Thehun! Jongdae!" ucap Baekhyun sambil memeluk bola basket. Yeoja mungil itu terlihat mendekati Kyungsoo dan Luhan diikuti oleh Chanyeol. chanyeol sendiri hanya melirik sekilas ke arah Luhan.

"Noona! Namaku bukan Thehun! Tapi Sehun!" ucap Sehun tidak terima.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil,"Arra, maknae."

"Jadi, dia siapa? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya disini sebelumnya." Tanya namja berkulit tan- Kai-.

"Kalian tidak perlu tau siapa dia. Dan sebaiknya kalian pergi sekarang sebelum aku melaporkan kelakuan kalian kepada kepala sekolah." Galak Kyungsoo dengan mata bulatnya yang memandang tajam ke arah empat namja itu.

"Aigoo~ Kau galak sekali. Baiklah.. baiklah... aku akan pergi sekarang. Sampai besok baby smurf." Pamit Chanyeol sambil mengacak rambut Baekhyun gemas.

"Kuharap kau tidak pernah kesini lagi." Ucap Kyungsoo kejam.

Baekhyun sendiri hanya tertawa kecil," Nah... sebaiknya kalian cepat pergi. Sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi."

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu. Sampai bertemu lagi, baby Soo.." ucap Kai sambil melayangkan ciuman jarak jauhnya yang ke arah Kyungsoo yang ditanggapi dengan pandang jijik oleh yeoja mungil itu.

Sehun ikut mengekor di belakang Kai,"Sampai jumpa, cantik." Godanya ke arah Luhan yang sejak tadi hanya memasang ekspresi datar.

"Baby byun, baby Soo kami pergi dulu. Jangan merindukan kami ne?" ucap Jongdae atau biasa dipanggil Chen dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Dalam mimpimu, Jongdae!" ketus Kyungsoo.

Setelah keempat namja itu pergi, Kyungsoo langsung menatap Baekhyun penuh intimidasi yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan polos oleh Baekhyun,"Kenapa kau selalu membiarkan mereka masuk kesini Baekhyun? Bukankah kau anggota kedisiplinan?" tanya Kyungsoo frustasi.

Cengiran lebar terukir di bibir Baekhyun,"Karena menyenangkan bisa bermain dengan mereka. Murid disini semuanya hanya para gadis yang takut bedaknya luntur sehingga tidak ada yang mau menemaniku bermain basket sepuasnya. Selain itu mereka tidak pernah berbuat kekacauan dan berada disini selama istirahat berlangsung saja." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Tapi mereka namja Baekhyun! Dan disini adalah sekolah yeoja jadi wajar jika namja dilarang masuk kesini."

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk,"Baiklah, aku akan menyuruh mereka menyamar sebagai yeoja dulu sebelum mereka kemari."

Luhan langsung terbatuk mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Luhan-ah, gwaenchana?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir. Yeoja mungil itu terlihat mengelus punggung Luhan untuk membantu meredakan batuk yeoja manis itu,

Luhan mengangguk kaku,"Gwaenchana, Baekhyun-ah."

"Wajahmu sedikit pucat, apa kau sakit?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengusap kening Luhan.

Jantung Luhan langsung berdetak begitu kencang. Yeoja cantik itu sebisa mungkin mengontrol raut wajahnya yang kini mulai merona.

"Omo! Wajahmu merah. Ayo, sebaiknya kita ke ruang kesehatan." Saran Kyungsoo yang menyadari bahwa wajah Luhan memerah.

"A-ani. Mungkin karena aku belum makan saja." Jawab Luhan dengan gugup.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengangguk bersamaan,"Baiklah. Kajja kita ke kantin. Masih ada cukup waktu untuk makan." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menggandeng tangan Luhan menuju kantin. Sebelah tangannya terlihat menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo.

Luhan hanya pasrah mengikuti dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar. Sesekali yeoja cantik itu melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang tengah memandang ke depan.

"Em.. maaf, aku ingin ke toilet sebentar. Kalian bisa ke kantin duluan." Ucap Luhan sambil menghentikan langkahnya.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling berpandangan,"Apa perlu kami temani?" tawar Kyungsoo.

"T-tidak usah. Aku sudah tau letaknya dan aku tidak akan lama."

"Baiklah, kami akan ke kantin dulu dan memesankan makanan untukmu." Sahut Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya. Matanya terlihat melengkung indah saat yeoja itu tersenyum.

"B-baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu."

Luhan kemudian langsung berlari menuju toilet yang berada tidak jauh dari sana. Yeoja itu langsung masuk ke dalam salah satu bilik dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas kloset yang tertutup.

"Hah... berada di dekatnya tidak baik untuk keadaan jantungku." Ucap Luhan sambil memegang dada kirinya yang masih berdetak kencang.

Yeoja cantik itu kemudian mengeluarkan handphone putihnya. Mengutak-ngatiknya sebentar kemudian menempelkan benda putih itu pada telinganya.

PIP

"Yeo-"

"Aku ingin kau mencari informasi tentang Park Chanyeol dan hubungannya dengan Byun Baekhyun. Aku mau secepatnya." Ucap Luhan cepat memotong sapaan dari orang yang berada di seberang telepon sana.

"Baik, sajanim."

TBC

Kekeke...

Aku bawa lagi epep yang gajenya gak ketulungan xD

Ada yang tertarik nggak?

Kalau ada yang tertaik bakal aku lanjutin..

Mind to review? *kedipkedip*

Thanks for read^^


	2. Chappie 2

**S(He) love Her**

**By: LiaKim95**

**Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Lu Han ,Park Chanyeol, and etc**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship, School Life, Hurt**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: GS! AU! OOC! Bahasa berantakan! Hint Yuri dan Yaoi! Ide cerita pasaran dll.**

**Disclaimer: Story is mine, Baekhyun is mine#plakk, cast milik Tuhan beserta orang tuanya. Cuma minjem namanya doang kok**

**Chappie 2**

**Happy Reading~~~**

Luhan menghela napas pelan. Yeoja cantik itu menggaruk rambutnya yang gatal hingga menyebabkan rambut kecoklatan itu sedikit bergeser dari kepalanya(?).

"Hhh.. gatal! Kenapa wig ini begitu gatal?" ucapnya pelan sambil tetap menggaruk rambut palsunya.

"Jika bukan karena Baekhyun, aku tidak akan mau melakukan hal ini." Ucap Luhan sambil menatap layar handphonenya yang menampilkan potret diri seorang yeoja cantik yang tengah tersenyum manis ke arah kamera.

Tanpa sadar, sudut bibir Luhan sedikit terangkat saat matanya menangkap senyum manis di foto itu,"Heh... akhirnya aku menemukanmu Baby Byunnie. Jika dulu aku tidak bisa mencegahmu pergi, maka sekarang aku bisa melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkanmu kembali."

_Flashback_

"_Aw.. appo." Lirih seorang namja berseragam SM Junior High School di bangku taman yang berumur 13 tahun dengan wajah tampan hingga terkesan cantik itu tampak meringis pelan saat darah merembes keluar dari lutunya yang terluka._

"_Mereka menyebalkan sekali. Memang apa salahnya kalau aku dari Cina?" sebal namja itu sambil sesekali meniup kakinya untuk mengurangi sakit di lututnya. _

_Namja bernama lengkap Kim Luhan itu adalah seorang namja keturunan Cina yang baru saja pindah ke korea untuk mengikuti orang tuanya yang dipindah tugaskan ke negeri ginseng ini. Asal negara yang berbeda dan bahasa korea yang belum terlalu ia kuasai membuat Luhan menjadi objek bully-an di sekolahnya. Belum lagi wajahnya yang terkesan cantik sehingga seringkali namja tampan itu dikerjai habis-habisan oleh teman sekelasnya hingga terluka. Seperti saat ini, Luhan harus pulang dengan lutut yang terluka akibat terjerembab di depan gerbang sekolahnya karena tangan jahil para murid disana._

_Luhan yang sejak tadi menggerutu langsung menghentikan gerutuannya saat merasakan ujung blazernya di tarik oleh sesuatu. Matanya yang bulat langsung menatap ke arah seorang gadis kecil berumur sekitar 6 tahun yang saat ini tengah menatapnya._

"_Ada apa gadis kecil?" tanya Luhan sambil tersenyum. Untung saja dia sudah bisa menguasai dasar-dasar bahasa korea._

_Gadis dengan pakaian sekolah dasar berwarna biru itu tampak balas tersenyum. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun gadis itu langsung menurunkan tas berbentuk strawberry-nya kemudian mengeluarkan kotak putih dari sana._

"_Oppa terluka. Sini biar Baekhyunnie obati." Ucap gadis itu dengan suara lucunya._

_Luhan mengerjap beberapa kali. Namja tampan itu kemudian tertawa kecil sambil menggeleng," Tidak perlu. Oppa tidak apa-apa."_

"_Ini tetap harus di obati. Sebagai seorang calon dokter, Baekhyunnie harus mengobatinya."ucap gadis kecil itu memaksa._

_Tangan kecilnya dengan cekatan langsung mengeluarkan cairan antiseptik dan menuangkannya pada kapas yang ia pegang. Dengan tidak sabaran ia langsung menekan-nekan luka Luhan._

"_Aw... appo! Pelan-pelan saja." Ringis Luhan sambil menatap gadis kecil itu._

_Seakan tak mendengar, gadis kecil itu tampak fokus dengan pekerjaannya. Kini ia telah membuka plester kemudian menempelkannya dengan rapi ke arah luka yang ada di lutut Luhan. _

"_Nah, sudah selesai oppa." Bangga gadis berkuncir dua itu sambil membereskan kotak obatnya kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam tas strawberry-nya._

"_Ah... terima kasih gadis manis. Namamu siapa?"_

_Gadis kecil itu tidak langsung menjawab. Matanya terlihat meneliti penampilan Luhan._

"_Sebenarnya aku tidak boleh bicara kepada orang asing tapi karena oppa adalah seorang siswa jadi kurasa tidak apa-apa. Perkenalkan namaku Byun Baekhyun." ucap gadis kecil itu panjang lebar sambil membungkukkan badannya._

_Luhan mengerjap takjub. Yeoja kecil yang ada di hadapannya ini sangat pintar dan sopan._

"_Ah.. perkenalkan nama oppa adalah Kim Luhan. Kau bisa memanggilku Luhan-oppa." _

_Gadis kecil itu mengangguk paham. Tanpa berkata apapun Baekhyun langsung mendudukkan dirinya di samping Luhan._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Baekhyunnie?" tanya Luhan setelah beberapa saat terdiam dalam keheningan._

"_Ah? Baekhyunnie? Baekhyunnie sedang menunggu Baekboem-oppa." Jawabnya sambil menatap Luhan. "Oppa sendiri sedang apa? Dan kenapa bisa terluka?"_

_Luhan tertawa kecil mendengar suara Baekhyun yang lucu saat berbicara," Oppa hanya sedang beristirahat dan luka ini karena oppa terjatuh."_

_Baekhyun mengangguk pelan,"Lain kali hati-hati, oppa. Jangan sampai terjatuh lagi, ne?" nasehatnya sambil menepuk pundah Luhan sok dewasa._

_Suara tawa kembali terdengar dari Luhan. Namja tampan itu kini menatap gemas ke arah Baekhyun yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan polos._

"_Baiklah. Ah.. dan juga terima kasih sudah mengobatiku."_

"_Sama-sama, oppa. Itu sudah kewajibanku sebagai seorang calon dokter." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menepuk bangga dadanya._

_Luhan terkekeh pelan sambil mengacak rambut panjang Baekhyun,"Anak pintar. Em... bagaimana kalau oppa traktir es krim, mau?"_

_Mata Baekhyun langsung berbinar saat mendengar kata es krim. Yeoja kecil itu mengangguk dengan penuh semangat,"Mau oppa! Rasa strawberry!"_

_Sebuah senyum kembali terukir di bibir Luhan. Namja tampan itu kemudian berdiri dari duduknya._

"_Nah, tunggu sebentar disini oke? Oppa akan segera kembali."_

"_Eum."_

_Pertemuan manis itu kemudian menjadi awal dari pertemuan-pertemuan lain kedua namja dan yeoja dengan perbedaan umur 7 tahun itu. Seringkali Luhan dan Baekhyun menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk bermain di taman itu. Sebagai seorang yang lebih tua, Luhan sangat menjaga dan melindungi Baekhyun karena baginya, Baekhyun adalah seseorang yang berharga dan mampu menghilangkan rasa penat setelah seharian di sekolah dengan berbagai perilaku bully yang diterimanya. Senyum polos yang terukir di bibir Baekhyun mampu membuatnya merasa tenang dan nyaman. _

"_Ta-da!"_

"_Wah.. cantiknya!"_

_Kini sudah hampir genap sebulan pertemuan mereka. Seperti biasanya, kini mereka duduk di bangku taman yang menjadi tempat pertemuan pertama mereka._

"_Ini untukmu Baekhyunnie." Ucap Luhan sambil menyerahkan sebuah bandana dengan hiasan buah strawberry di sisi sebelah kanannya._

"_Untuk Baekhyunnie? Jinjja? Uwah... gomawo Luhan-oppa!" riang Baekhyun sambil menerima bandana yang diberikan Luhan untuknya._

_Yeoja mungil itu kemudian langsung memakainya. Tersenyum manis sambil menatap Luhan._

"_Oppa? Bagaimana? Yeppo?"_

_Luhan mengangguk sambil tersenyum,"Neomu.. neomu yeppo!" jawabnya sambil mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya._

_Baekhyun tertawa dengan wajah malunya. Yeoja mungil itu kemudian merogoh saku baju seragamnya._

"_Nah, sebagai gantinya aku akan memberikan oppa ini!" ucap gadis mungil itu sambil memperlihatkan sebuah cincin mainan berwarna putih kepada Luhan._

"_Ini hadiah dari snack yang kubeli oppa. Bagus kan?"_

_Baekhyun kemudian menarik tangan Luhan dan memakaikan cincin itu ke jari kelingking namja tampan itu._

_Luhan tertawa kecil melihat cincin mainan itu terpasang rapi di kelingkingnya,"Ne, bagus sekali Baekhyunnie. Terima kasih."_

_Sebuah senyuman langsung terukir di bibir Baekhyun. Eyesmile yang tampak menggemaskan juga terukir di raut wajahnya._

"_Ah.. ada satu lagi yang ingin kuberikan untuk oppa."_

_Setelah mengatakan itu Baekhyun langsung membuka tasnya dan mengaduk-aduk isinya._

"_Tadi... di kelas seasongnim menyuruhku menggambar teman yang paling baik. Karena bagiku Luhan-oppa adalah teman yang paling baik maka aku menggambar oppa." Jelas Baekhyun masih dengan matanya yang sibuk melihat ke dalam tas._

"_Ah.. benarkah? Wah.. oppa senang sekali." Sahut Luhan dengan senyumnya._

"_Nah, ini dia. Ta-da! Baguskan gambar Baekhyunnie?"_

_Luhan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak tertawa saat melihat gambar Baekhyun yang bisa dibilang jauh dari kata bagus. Namja tampan itu hanya mengangguk dengan senyum gelinya. Yah... Baekhyun memang masih kecil, jadi wajar jika gambarnya masih berantakan._

"_Simpan baik-baik ya oppa. Anggap ini kenang-kenangan dari Baekhyunnie."_

_Senyum di bibir Luhan langsung menghilang dan berganti dengan keningnya yang mengkerut bingung,"Memang Baekhyunnie tidak mau menemui oppa lagi?"_

"_Bukan begitu oppa. Tapi Baekhyunnie sebentar lagi akan pindah rumah bersama appa, eomma dan Baekboem oppa."_

_Sebuah denyut tidak menyenangkan langsung dirasakan oleh jantung Luhan. Apa ini artinya dia tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan malaikat kecil di sampingnya ini?_

"_Memang Baekhyunnie ingin pindah kemana?"_

"_Baekhyunnie juga tidak tau. Tapi katanya jauh dari sini."_

_Luhan terdiam. Rasa sesak langsung memenuhi rongga dadanya saat membayangkan bahwa ia tidak akan bertemu dengan gadis mungil itu lagi._

"_Luhan-oppa tidak boleh melupakan Baekhyunnie ya? Karena suatu saat kita pasti bisa bertemu lagi."_

_Luhan masih terdiam. Tapi kepalanya mengangguk dengan senyum tipis yang menghiasi bibirnya._

"_Yaksok?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengangkat jari kelingkingnya._

_Luhan menatap sendu jari kelingking kecil yang tersodor di hadapannya. Perlahan namja tampan itu mengangkat tangannya dan mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Baekhyun._

"_Yaksok."_

_Sejak hari itu Luhan dan Baekhyun tidak pernah bertemu lagi. Hari-hari Luhan yang biasanya selalu diisi oleh suara tawa Baekhyun kini menjadi sepi. Tepat sebulan setelah Baekhyun menghilang dari hidupnya, Luhan memutuskan untuk kembali ke kampung halamannya –Cina-. Ia berharap setelah kembali ke Cina, rasa sesak yang selalu ia rasakan saat melewati taman yang menjadi tempat kenangannya bersama Baekhyun dapat berkurang. Luhan hanya merasa ia terlalu lemah tanpa Baekhyun di sampingnya. _

_Dua belas tahun berlalu begitu cepat. Namja tampan yang dulu masih memakai seragam SM Junior High School itu kini menjadi namja rupawan dengan jabatan CEO ditangannya. Usaha keras yang ia lakukan membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan sehingga di usianya yang kini masih 25 tahun, ia mampu menjadi pemimpin tertinggi di perusahaan yang dibangun oleh appanya. Perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang alat elektronik itu kini menjadi semakin berkembang di bawah pimpinan Luhan. Beberapa cabangnya pun telah di bangun di berbagai negara. Tampan, pintar, dan kaya membuat Luhan menjadi pria idaman setiap wanita namun sepertinya namja tampan itu masih bertahan dengan cinta masa kecilnya._

_Gambar yang dulu Baekhyun berikan untuknya kini telah terpajang rapi di meja kerja kantornya. Gambar dengan ukiran khas anak kecil itu menjadi penyemangat untuk Luhan di hari-hari penatnya. Cincin mainan yang Baekhyun berikan pun masih ia simpan. Luhan menjadikan cincin itu sebagai liontin kalung yang selalu ia pakai. Dua belas tahun berpisah ternyata tidak cukup bagi Luhan untuk menghapus kenangannya bersama Baekhyun dan ia juga percaya bahwa kelak ia dan Baekhyun akan bertemu lagi._

_Sebuah ketukan di pintu ruang kerjanya membuat Luhan menghentikan sejenak kegiatan memeriksa tumpukan berkas di depannya._

"_Masuk." Ucapnya pelan._

_Tidak berapa lama kemudian, masuklah seorang namja dengan dimple manis di pipinya. Namja kurus yang merupakan sekretaris Luhan itu tampak membawa beberapa berkas di tangannya._

"_Ini ada beberapa berkas baru yang harus anda tanda tangani, sajangnim." _

"_Taruh saja disana, Lay. Nanti akan aku periksa."_

_Namja bernama Lay itu kemudian menaruh berkas yang ia bawa di samping tumpukan berkas yang masih digeluti Luhan._

"_Ah.. dan ini adalah berkas yang anda minta dari Tuan Lee. Beliau meminta maaf karena tidak bisa langsung menyerahkannnya kepada anda."_

_Tangan Luhan yang sejak tadi bergerak diatas lembaran kertas itu langsung terhenti. Dengan segera ia menyambar berkas yang di sodorkan Lay untuknya._

_Tuan Lee adalah seorang detektif yang ia sewa untuk mencari keberadaan Baekhyun. Selama hampir 2 tahun ini Luhan menyuruh orang-orangnya untuk mencari informasi mengenai malaikat kecilnya itu. Jika dulu ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mencari Baekhyun, kini dengan kekuasaannya Luhan bisa melakukan apapun._

_Mata Luhan langsung melebar saat membaca berkas yang ada di tangannya,"MWO? Bagaimana bisa?" ucapnya pelan sambil terus membaca lembaran-lembaran kertas itu._

"_Ada apa sajangnim?" tanya Lay penasaran. Selain sekretaris, Lay adalah sahabat Luhan sehingga ia tau jika berkas yang dibaca Luhan saat ini adalah berkas yang berkaitan dengan gadis kecil yang dulu diceritakan Luhan padanya._

"_D-dia pernah mengalami kecelakaan dan karena hal itu dia melupakan beberapa kejadian dimasa lalunya. O-orang tuanya meninggal dan kini ia hanya tinggal bersama oppanya." Jawab Luhan lirih._

_Lay langsung terdiam. Namja manis itu tidak tau harus berkomentar apa._

"_Semoga dia masih mengingatmu, Luhan."_

_Namja berjas hitam itu mengangguk pelan. Wajahnya yang semula sendu kini berubah serius._

"_Siapkan pesawat untukku. Aku ingin ke korea sore ini juga."_

"_Baik, sajangnim."_

_Setelah Lay keluar, Luhan langsung menyenderkan badannya pada kursi kebesarannya. Namja tampan itu kemudian menarik keluar kalung dan menggenggam cincin yang menjadi liontinnya._

"_Kuharap kau masih ingat denganku, Baekhyunnie."_

_Disinilah Luhan sekarang. Berdiri di depan gedung sekolah SMG High School. Sekolah yang saat ini Baekhyun tempati. Setelah sampai dikorea, Luhan langsung menyuruh sopir yang disiapkan untuknya untuk bergegas kesana. Namja tampan yang masih dengan setelah jasnya itu tampak menghela napas pelan._

"_Ck, kenapa harus sekolah khusus wanita dengan sistem asrama? Ini membuatku semakin sulit untuk mendekatinya."keluh Luhan seorang diri._

_Namja tampan itu tetap berdiri di depan gerbang dengan berbagai keluhannya tanpa menyadari seorang yeoja dengan jaket bertudung tengah menatapnya heran._

"_Permisi, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya yeoja itu akhirnya setelah menghampiri Luhan._

_Luhan langsung menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal. Alisnya sedikit terangkat saat ia tidak dapat melihat jelas wajah yeoja yang menatapnya._

"_Ah.. tidak. Saya hanya ingin melihat sekolah dimana sepupu saya bersekolah." Bohong Luhan dengan senyum tipisnya._

_Yeoja itu mengangguk kemudian melepaskan tudung jaketnya sehingga kini wajahnya yang cantik dan menggemaskan terlihat jelas. Jantung Luhan langsung berdebar begitu keras saat melihat wajah yeoja itu. Wajah yang masih ia kenali meskipun 12 tahun telah berlalu. Wajah malaikat kecilnya. Baekhyunnie-nya._

_Tanpa berkata apapun, yeoja dengan tubuh mungil itu langsung memanjat gerbang di depannya. Mengabaikan tatapan shock Luhan yang melihatnya. Setelah sampai di seberang gerbang, Baekhyun langsung menghadap ke arah Luhan. Tangannya melambai, menyuruh Luhan mendekat._

"_Wah.. ternyata ajjushi tampan juga. Nah, karena aku sudah memuji ajushi bisakah ajjushi merahasiakan apa yang ajjushi lihat? Anggap saja ini rahasia kita berdua." Tawar Baekhyun dengan wajah melasnya._

_Luhan masih terdiam. Mata bulatnya masih terlalu sibuk mengamati wajah cantik di depannya. Sepertinya Tuhan begitu menyayanginya sehingga baru saja ia sampai dikorea, ia langsung bertemu dengan malaikat kecilnya yang kini telah tumbuh dewasa._

"_Ajjushi? Ajjushi setuju kan?"_

_Luhan langsung tersadar dari lamunannya,"Baiklah."_

_Sebuah senyum lebar langsung terukir di bibir Baekhyun. Yeoja cantik itu kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari tas selempangnya._

"_Ini untuk ajjushi. Wajah ajjushi kelihatan lelah, jadi semoga ini membantu menyegarkan tubuh ajjushi." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menyodorkan minuman isotonik ke arah Luhan._

_Luhan terdiam beberapa saat sebelum mengambil botol itu. Sebelum sempat ia mengucapkan terima kasih, Baekhyun sudah berlari pergi sambil berteriak terima kasih padanya._

"_Ternyata kau lupa padaku." Ucap Luhan lirih setelah Baekhyun tidak tampak dari pandangannya._

"_Baiklah, jika kau lupa maka aku akan mengingatkanmu dan jika kau tidak juga mengingatku maka aku akan membuat kenangan baru bersamamu. Well, I must get you Byun Baekhyun."_

_End Flashback_

"Tapi kenapa aku malah menyetujui usul Lay untuk menyamar menjadi wanita dan bersekolah disini? Ck, dasar Luhan bodoh." Ucap Luhan sambil mengingat ucapan Lay yang menyarankan ia untuk bersekolah disini agar bisa lebih dekat dengan Baekhyun.

Luhan menghela napas pelan. Yeoja –yang sebenarnya namja- itu merapikan penampilannya sebelum keluar dari bilik toilet. Jantungnya nyaris berhenti berdetak karena terkejut melihat beberapa siswi yang ada di toilet itu. Dengan kikuk Luhan membungkukkan badannya sambil tersenyum tipis kemudian berlalu dari sana.

'Tahan.. tahan.. semuanya demi Baekhyun.' batin Luhan menguatkan diri sendiri. Namja tampan itu sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka berdekatan dengan perempuan karena menurutnya perempuan itu merepotkan tetapi demi Baekhyun ia rela menjadi salah satu dari makhluk menyebalkan itu-menurut Luhan-.

Namja itu kemudian melangkah cepat menuju kantin. Beberapa kali tersenyum saat ada siswi yang menyapanya. Sebenarnya Luhan tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan sepopuler ini saat menjadi seorang wanita. Yah.. terima kasih untuk wajahnya yang rupawan.

Mata bulat Luhan langsung menjelajah ke seluruh kantin saat ia telah sampai di tempat itu. Meneliti setiap sudut kantin untuk menemukan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang telah menunggunya. Sebuah kerutan langsung terlihat di keningnya saat melihat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tengah duduk di ujung kantin dengan seseorang yang memeluk erat Baekhyun-nya.

"Luhan! Kau lama sekali. Cepat makan. Aku sudah memesankan nasi goreng untukmu." Ucap Kyungsoo saat Luhan telah berdiri di sampingnya.

Luhan mengangguk dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kyungsoo, tepat di depan seorang yeoja dengan rambut pendek berwarna hitam yang masih memeluk erat Baekhyun.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Kyungsoo dan terima kasih untuk makanannya." Balas Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Ah.. Luhan. Perkenalkan dia adalah Tao. Adik kelas kita." Ucap Baekhyun sambil melirik ke arah yeoja bernama Tao itu.

Luhan mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis,"Luhan imnida. Salam kenal Tao."

"Tao imnida. Salam kenal sunbae."balas Tao dengan anggukkan kepalanya. Matanya menatap datar ke arah Luhan.

Setelah mengatakan itu Tao kembali ke posisinya semula. Yaitu memeluk erat pinggang Baekhyun dari samping dengan wajah yang ia surukkan pada ceruk leher Baekhyun.

Melihat itu Luhan hanya bisa menggeram dalam hati. Andaikan ia bisa menggantikan posisi Tao, pasti sangat menyenangkan. Yeoja itu terlihat sangat nyaman memeluk Baekhyun, tapi kenapa terkesan intim ya?

Baekhyun sendiri nampak tidak peduli. Yeoja mungil itu sibuk dengan susu strawberry yang ada di hadapannya.

"Tao-yah, bukannya hari ini kau ada latihan wushu di klub? Bukankah sebentar lagi ada kejuaraan?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengaduk susu vanilla-nya.

Tao tidak beranjak dari posisinya, namun kepalanya terlihat mengangguk pelan,"Iya,karena itu aku kemari untuk mengisi energi." Ucapnya sedikit teredam.

Luhan mengangkat alisnya saat tidak mendapati apapun di depan meja Tao. Bukankah yeoja lumayan tinggi itu tadi mengatakan bahwa ia kesini untuk mengisi energi? Kenapa ia malah memeluk Baekhyun dan tidak memesan apapun?

"Dasar kau ini! Lebih baik kau mengisi energi dengan makan bukan malah memeluk Baekhyun."

"Biarkan saja, Kyungsoo. Kalau setelah ini ia tidak segera beranjak dan kembali latihan maka dengan senang hati aku akan memukulnya." Sahut Baekhyun sambil melirik Tao.

Yeoja manis namun terkesan manly karena potongan rambut pendeknya itu terlihat mendengus sebal. Pelukan erat yang sejak tadi melilit pinggang Baekhyun perlahan terlepas. Kini sebelah tangannya tampak memegang pipi chubby Baekhyun.

"Arasseo, baby. Kau tidak perlu mengancamku seperti itu. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."pamit Tao sambil mengecup pelan pipi kanan Baekhyun. Yeoja tinggi itu juga menyempatkan diri untuk mencium puncak kepala Baekhyun sebelum berlari pergi.

Luhan yang melihat itu langsung tersedak dari makannya. Matanya melotot lebar, memandang tak percaya rentetan kejadian dihadapannya.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!"

"Luhan-ah, gwaenchana?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menyodorkan susu strawberrynya sedangkan Kyungsoo terlihat menepuk pelan punggung Luhan.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Luhan setelah meminum susu yang disodorkan Baekhyun. Rasa sesak di lehernya perlahan mulai menghilang.

"Makannya pelan-pelan saja. Tidak perlu terburu-buru."

"Maaf, aku tadi hanya terkejut."

"Karena Tao menciumku?" tanya Baekhyun dengan senyum gelinya.

Luhan nyaris tersedak untuk kedua kalinya saat mendengat pertanyaan Baekhyun,"Yah... bisa dibilang begitu."

"Jangan terkejut ne Luhan. Tao itu kekasihku."

"MWORAGO?"

Tanpa sadar Luhan langsung berteriak dan berdiri dari duduknya. Matanya menatap tidak percaya ke arah Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun sendiri hanya tertawa kecil sambil menutupi mulutnya.

"Jangan dengarkan dia Luhan. Dia hanya bercanda." Celetuk Kyungsoo sambil menyentil pelan kening Baekhyun.

"Ha? Maksudnya?"

Yeoja bermata sipit itu terkekeh pelan,"Aku masih normal, Luhan. Aku tadi hanya mengerjaimu saja."

"T-tapi tadi dia-"

"Itu sudah biasa. Tao memang mempunyai kebiasaan untuk memeluk dan menciumku."

"Mwo?"

"Dia sangat terobsesi dengan Baekhyun. Dia sangat posesif dan bersikap seperti kekasih Baekhyun. Kau harus siap dimusuhi olehnya jika kau dekat-dekat dengan Baekhyun." tambah Kyungsoo sambil menatap Luhan.

Luhan menganga tidak percaya. Ia pikir halangannya untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun hanya namja tinggi dengan telinga lebar yang ia temui tadi, tetapi ternyata masih ada yeoja manly yang menggilai malaikat hatinya. Ya Tuhan, sepertinya perjuangan Luhan akan semakin berat.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang di kamar kita." Ucap Baekhyun sambil membuka pintu kamar bernomor 74 itu.

Luhan yang sejak tadi berdiri di belakang Baekhyun hanya tersenyum saat melangkah masuk. Mood-nya sedikit membaik saat mendengar Baekhyun menyebut kamar ini sebagai kamar kita. Bukankah itu berarti di kamar ini hanya ada mereka berdua? Memikirkan hal itu membuat Luhan tersenyum lebar. Setidaknya di kamar ini tidak ada si telinga lebar dan mata panda itu.

"Tempat tidurmu di sebelah kanan karena yang kiri sudah kutempati. Tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Baekhyun sambil melempar tas punggungnya ke atas kasur.

Luhan mengangguk pelan,"Gwaenchana. Kiri maupun kanan sama saja."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Semoga kau betah menjadi roomate ku."

"Tentu saja."

Baekhyun hanya tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Luhan. Yeoja cantik itu kemudian perlahan membuka seragam bagian atas tubuhnya. Mata Luhan yang sejak tadi mengamati Baekhyun langsung membulat saat kini bagian bawah leher Baekhyun yang sedikit terekspos terlihat jelas oleh mata sehatnya. Kulit putih mulus itu langsung terekam dengan cepat di otaknya. Merasa goodan ini terlalu berat untuknya, Luhan langsung memutar tubuhnya dan berdiri membelakangi Baekhyun.

"K-kenapa kau ganti baju disini, Baekhyun-ah?" tanya Luhan tanpa menoleh.

"Cuacanya sangat panas. Jadi, aku ingin mandi."

"T-tapi aku belum siap!"

"Ha? Siap untuk apa?"

"Aah.. bukan, maksudku sebaiknya kau ganti baju di dalam kamar mandi sekalian menaruh baju kotormu disana."

Baekhyun menghentikan acara membuka kancing bajunya. Yeoja mungil itu mengangguk pelan sambil melangkah ke kamar mandi,"Baiklah, kalau begitu."

Setelah pintu kamar mandi itu tertutup, Luhan langsung mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur. Nafasnya terdengar memburu karena gugup.

"Bahaya sekali. Huft.. tahan Luhan. Kau pasti bisa." Ucap Luhan menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Bagaimanapun juga Luhan adalah namja dewasa normal yang akan gugup saat melihat seorang gadis hampir topless di depannya. Apalagi kalau gadis itu adalah pujaan hatinya.

"Entah aku harus mengutuk atau berterima kasih kepada Lay karena telah menyarankan rencana ini." Bisik Luhan sambil melepas dasi.

Matanya kemudian menjelajah ke seluruh kamar yang tampak rapi itu. Duah buah meja belajar dan satu lemari buku besar terletak di sebelah utara tempat tidur. Sedangkan lemari pakaian ada di samping masing-masing tempat tidur.

"Rapi juga." Komentar Luhan sambil melihat ke arah kasur Baekhyun yang ada di sebelahnya.

Namja itu kemudian beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati kasur Baekhyun. Matanya langsung membulat lucu saat melihat sebuah boneka beruang dengan ukuran sedang duduk manis di sana. Namun, bukan boneka itu yang membuatnya terkejut tapi bandana yang terpasang di kepalanya. Itu adalah bandana yang sama persis yang diberikannya untuk Baekhyun saat kecil dulu.

"Jadi, dia masih menyimpannya?"

Hati Luhan terasa ringan dan bahagia saat melihat bandana itu. Dia tidak menyangka ternyata Baekhyun masih menyimpan benda itu. Apa itu artinya Baekhyun masih mengingatnya tetapi tidak mengenalinya karena 12 tahun sudah berlalu?

Luhan yang sejak tadi masih melamun langsung tersadar saat mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka. Kepalanya refleks menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan saat itu juga Luhan menyesal karena mempunyai refleks yang cepat. Di depan pintu sana, berdiri Baekhyun dengan selembar handuk putih yang menutupi tubuh mungilnya. Tetes-tetes air masih tampak bergulir di wajahnya dan hal itu menambah kesan sexy(?) pada dirinya. Luhan hanya bisa menelan ludah paksa dan menguatkan kakinya agar tidak langsung menerjang Baekhyun yang tampak menggoda itu.

'Tuhan, entah engkau ingin memberiku berkah atau cobaan dengan pemandangan indah ini. Tapi kumohon Tuhan, kuatkan hambamu ini.' batin Luhan berdoa.

Luhan menghela napas lelah untuk kesekian kalinya. Hari ini dia benar-benar harus berjuang keras untuk menahan jantungnya agar tetap berada di tempatnya. Sejak tadi selalu saja kejadian-kejadian yang membuat jantungnya hampir terlepas. Kejadian dimana Baekhyun nyaris mengganti pakaian di depan matanya, beberapa siswi yang mengajaknya mandi bersama di pemandian umum yang ada di asrama, dan juga insiden penyumpal dadanya yang terlepas saat ia berjalan menuju tempat bersantai bersama Baekhyun. Untung saja tidak ada yang menyadarinya sehingga penyamaran Luhan masih aman untuk saat ini.

"Hah.. sehari saja sudah membuatku jantungan. Bagaimana hari-hari selanjutnya?" Ratap Luhan sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur.

Mata Luhan kemudian melirik ke arah kasur di sebelahnya. Baekhyun masih belum kembali dari membeli makanan ringan dan beberapa minuman. Entah mengapa menjelang malam yeoja mungil itu malah membeli makanan yang biasanya dihindari oleh para gadis agar bentuk tubuhnya tetap terjaga.

Suara pintu yang dibuka membuat Luhan bangkit dari pembaringannya. Alisnya sedikit terangkat saat melihat Baekhyun membawa banyak snack di tangannya.

"Untuk apa itu, Baekhyun-ah?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan cengiran lebarnya. Yeoja mungil itu kemudian sibuk memasukkan makanan dan minuman ke dalam tas punggungnya.

"Untuk bekalku nanti."

"Bekal? Memang kau ingin pergi kemana?"

Baekhyun tidak langsung menjawab. Sepertinya ia masih sibuk dengan makanan kemudian buru-buru memakai jaketnya yang kebesaran. Setelah itu ia mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Luhan hingga membuat namja berpakaian yeoja itu menahan napas.

"Aku ingin keluar sebentar ke tempat yang menyenangkan. Kumohon jangan mengatakan pada siapaun kalau aku keluar asrama. Oke?" Bisik Baekhyn pada telinga Luhan.

Hembusan napas Baekhyun yang wangi strawberry membuat Luhan mengangguk tanpa sadar. Namun, saat melihat Baekhyun sudah memanjat jendela hendak melompat keluar, Luhan langsung menahannya.

"Aku ikut."

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun?"

"Ne?"

"Apa ini tempat yang kau maksud tempat yang menyenangkan?"

"Benar sekali, Luhan. Menyenangkan kan?"

"Iya, tapi ini tempat yang isinya kebanyakan namja!"

"Lalu?"

Luhan hanya bisa menepuk keningnya saat menghadapai yeoja manis di depannya ini. Ia kira sebagai seorang yeoja, tempat menyenangkan yang dimaksud Baekhyun adalah salon atau mall dengan baju-baju model terbaru yang selalu menjadi incaran kaum hawa, tapi dengan ajaibnya yeoja mungil itu malah mengatakan bahwa lapangan basket yang biasanya menjadi tempat untuk street basketball ini adalah tempat yang menyenangkan. Demi tampannya Luhan! Lapangan dengan fasilitas minim ini tempat yang menyenangkan? Dan lagi sebagian besar yang berada disana adalah namja! Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan gadis mungil ini?

"Luhan-ah, apa kau bisa bermain basket? Untuk ukuran yeoja kau cukup tinggi dan hampir menyamai Tao." tanya Baekhyun dengan tatapan penasaran.

Luhan menelan ludah pelan. Jika sebagai seorang namja, kemampuan basktenya bisa dikatakan diatas standar karena ia cukup ahli memainkan bola orange itu tetapi jika sebagai yeoja apa ia bisa bermain selincah saat ia menjadi namja? Ia harus menjaga wig dan sumpalan dadanya agar tidak geser ataupun terjatuh dan hal itu tentu mengurangi banyak konsentrasinya saat memainkan bola.

"Em.. aku tidak terlalu menguasai basket, Baekhyun-ah. Tapi yah.. aku sedikit bisa." Jawab Luhan tidak yakin.

"Jinjjayo? Wah.. kalau begitu ayo bermain basket. Disana juga ada Chanyeol dan lainnya." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menarik lengan Luhan.

"Mwo? Chanyeol ada disini?"

"Iya, dan aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada guru basketku Luhan."

Entah kenapa perasaan Luhan menjadi tidak enak. Cukup dengan tau bahwa Chanyeol ada disini sudah membuat moodnya berada di titik terbawah. Tapi entah mengapa ada perasaan lain yang membuatnya was-was.

Mereka terus berjalan sambil sesekali diikuti oleh siulan beberapa namja iseng yang mengedip genit ke arah Luhan. Baekhyun sendiri tampak tidak peduli dan terus melangkah menuju sisi lain lapangan basket itu. Disana nampak beberapa namja tinggi tengah berkumpul.

Mata Luhan sedikit menyipit saat melihat silhuet dua orang yang tampak familiar di matanya. Beberapa saat kemudian matanya langsung membulat penuh saat wajah salah satu orang itu terlihat jelas karena orang itu telah menoleh padanya dan Baekhyun.

Luhan langsung berdoa di dalam hati semoga ia mempunyai kekuatan untuk menghilang dari sana. Dari semua orang yang ia kenal, kenapa namja itu yang ditemuinya dalam keadaan memalukan ini.

'Semoga dia tidak mengenaliku. Dan Luhan, siapkan mental dan harga dirimu.' Batin Luhan miris.

TBC

Wah... gak nyangka kalau review-nya bakal banyak, padahal aku Cuma menargetkan 20 review untuk melanjutkan epep ini, eh.. ternyata malah banyak. Makasih semuanya *hugsatusatu*. Baca review kalian langsung bikin aku semangat buat ngetik lanjutannya *nyengir*. Buat yang nunggu Love Never End *emang ada yang nunggu?* Sabar ya, mungkin senin atau selasa aku update^^.

Oke, mind to review again?

**Balesan Review *mian kalau ada yang ketinggalan*:**

afranabilah19 : Iye, Luhannya udah bosen jadi cowok jadi nyamar jadi cewek xD #plakk. Thanks for read and review^^ 

Minchan : Annyeonghaseyo, minchan-ssi ^^. Kekeke.. author emang baik hati kok *darimanawoy!* Hehehe... kan kalau yeoja nyamar jadi namja udah terlalu mainstream :D. Di chap ini udah dijelasin siapa Luhan. Thanks for read and review^^ 

rizky. : Ini udah dilanjut^^ Kekeke... limpahkan cinta untuk Lubaek :D. Thanks for read and review^^ 

baekkishel : Di chap ini udah terjawab kan Luhan itu gendernya apa? :D .Thanks for read and review^^ 

chuapExo31 : Iya, tenang aja,namja tulen kok :D. Thanks for read and review^^ 

: 2014 gak jamannya buat galau, kkk~. Pilih SemexBaek aja #plakk. Ini udah dilanjut^^. Thanks for read and review^^

CHKSHHjjang : Ini udah dilanjut^^. Thanks for read and review^^ 

Digichan-chan : Makasih ya, soalnya yang buat epep juga agak gila xD. Dichap ini terjawab kan pertanyaannya? . Kekeke... pengennya ada yurinya juga xD. Ini udah dilanjut. Thanks for read and review^^ 

PokerBaconDeer : Iya, epep Lubaek jarang jadinya pengen buat. kekeke... semua pertanyaannya udah kejawab kan di chapter ini? Anda penasaran, saya senang #plakkk. Ini udah dilanjut^^. Thanks for read and review^^ 

parkchanbyunbaek : Pertanyaannya udah kejawab kan di chapter ini? Nah, biar gak ada yang salah paham(?), aku nyatakan bahwa main pairnya LUBAEK dengan beberapa cobaan dengan pair lain(?).Thanks for read and review^^ 

elfishyukieunhae : Gomawo~. Semua pertanyaan udah terjawab di chap ini^^. Thanks for read and review^^ 

Rachma : Kekeke... gomawo~, iya, kan ngegemesin kayak pemainnya *lirikLubaek*. Ini udah dilanjut^^. Thanks for read and review^^ 

BaekShin : Aku juga suka LuBaek *gaknanyawoy*. Kekeke.. tenang aja, meskipun banyak cobaan Luhan pasti dapetin Baek kok :D. Lulu gak nakal kok, cuma agak gatal(?) xD. Thanks for read and review^^ 

Kim Novie Hyun : Kekeke.. demi cinta apa sih yang gak dilakuin sama Luhan xD. Nanti Lulu bakal bisa dapetin hati Baek kok ^^. Thanks for read and review^^ 

Lu : Ini udah dilanjut^^. Thanks for read and review^^ 

Bbhyun : Etdah, kagak. Aku masih normal karena menyukai yaoi daripada yuri #plakkk. Thanks for read and review^^ 

BaekhyunBerry : Udah terjawab kan? ^^. Ini udah dilanjut^^. Thanks for read and review^^ 

Parklili : Kekeke... ini udah dilanjut^^. Thanks for read and review^^ 

Krisbaekhae : dari dulu bebeb Baekhyun emang lucu *pelukBaekhyun* #plakk. Udah kejawab kan pertanyaann? Ini udah dilanjut^^. Thanks for read and review^^ 

LuBaekShipper : Ini udah dilanjut^^. Thanks for read and review^^ 

byuntae92 : Kekeke... pertanyaannya udah kejawab di chapter ini. Ini udah dilanjut^^. Thanks for read and review^^ 

rifdafairuzs : Iye, Luhan punya dosa besar tuh karena wajahnya cantik #plakkk. Wkwkwkw... masih banyak kejutan buat perjuangan Luhan nantinya *evilsmirk*. Ini udah dilanjut^^. Thanks for read and review^^ 

rapbyeon : Ini udah dilanjut^^. Thanks for read and review^^ 

Guest : Udah kejawab kan dichap ini? ^^. Thanks for read and review^^ 

7deerbaozi : Chap ini menjawab pertanyaannya ^^. Ini udah dilanjut^^. Thanks for read and review^^ 

i-BAEK : Iye, Luhan pantes jadi cewek. Jadi, cowok aja udah cantik gitu (-_-). Ini udah dilanjut^^. Thanks for read and review^^ 

2Prince Changsa : Agak bingung ya? Maaf ya, aku emang masih perlu banyak belajar ^^. Ini udah dilanjut^^. Thanks for read and review^^ 

AiMizuki ByunBaekLovers : Pertanyaannya udah kejawab kan? Maaf ya, temponya emang aku buat lambat untuk chap kemarin dan chap ini soalnya kalau langsung cepet, feelnya nanti gak dapat *emanginidapet?*. Terima kasih, panggil apa aja oke! :D. Ini udah dilanjut^^. Thanks for read and review^^ 

risookie 48 : Gomawo~ Kekeke.. cewek nyamar jadi cowok itu udah terlalu mainstram xD. Upss, sory kemarin typo, nulisnya bukan sajangnim malah sajanim (-). Luhan bakal ditaksir banyak cowok xD *nistainLuhan*. Hehehe... sarannya bagus tapi kalau menurut aku itu bukan gaya seorang namja dewasa(?) kayak Luhan, tapi sebenernya bagus juga ^^. Thanks for read and review^^ 

2Date Kaito : Iya^^. Ini udah dilanjut^^. Thanks for read and review^^ 

hldjmsbkr : Udah kejawab kan? Iya kan? :D. Ini udah dilanjut^^. Thanks for read and review^^ 

2Majey Jannah 97 : Luhan emang cowok ^^. Ini udah dilanjut^^. Thanks for read and review^^ 

leekyukie : Kekeke... gomawo kembali(?). Aku juga suka Lubaek kok^^. Udah kejawab kan pertanyaannya? Ini udah dilanjut^^ Gak lama kan? Thanks for read and review^^

bellasung21 : Kekeke... gomawo~. Tetaplah terus penasaran :D. Ini udah dilanjut^^. Thanks for read and review^^ 

kriswu393 : Ini udah dilanjut^^. Thanks for read and review^^ 

5Byun Hyerin : Iya, tebakan kamu bener deh :D. Ini udah dilanjut^^. Thanks for read and review^^ 

ViviPExotic46 : Udah kejawab kan pertanyaannya? :D. Syukurlah kalau ada yang suka cerita gaje ini. Ini udah dilanjut^^ Gak lama kan? Thanks for read and review^^

kiyutbaek : Iye, walaupun cowok Luhan tetap cantik #plakkk. Ini udah dilanjut^^. Thanks for read and review^^ 

AQuariisBlue :Gomawo~ Syukurlah kalau ada yang suka :D. Ini udah dilanjut^^. Thanks for read and review^^ 

ayamkura : Wkwkwk... gomawo buat pujiannya. Aku emang ahli meluluhkan hati orang kok *boong*. Err.. maaf, ya. Aku emang masih perlu banyak belajar buat nyusun bahasa yang bagus, maklumlah kalau nulis mengalir begitu aja(?). Thanks buat sarannya^^.Semoga chapter ini gak terlalu mengecewakan. Ini udah dilanjut^^. Thanks for read and review^^ 


End file.
